Kadann Ubooki
Kadann Ubooki, known primarily as simply Kadann, was a Human male dwarf who served as Supreme Prophet of the Prophets of the Dark Side and a leader within the Church of the Dark Side. Eventually, Kadann established a headquarters for his coterie at Space Station Scardia in the Null Zone. He foresaw that whoever found and donned the Glove of Darth Vader would lay claim to the Empire and become Cosimo Palpatine II's successor as Galactic Emperor. Many high-ranking Imperials searched for the elusive gauntlet until the late Emperor's half brother, Dantius, and the Central Committee found it. Kadann gave them his blessing and Dantius became the leader of his own Imperial faction, vying for the leadership of the Empire with Ysanne Isard. Kadann ultimately recanted his blessing and launched a coup against Palpatine, proclaiming himself to be the Emperor. The Prophets clashed with the Central Committee and captured its leaders. Kadann punished them and later attempted to access the Lost City of the Jedi on Yavin 4, but the New Republic deactivated all power in the city, trapping Kadann and his allies there. Biography Early life Kadann Ubooki was a Human male dwarf born during the waning days of the Old Republic. Ubooki belonged to a litter of many brothers, eight of which owned and operated the series of shops known as Glah Ubooki's Strange & Wondrous Imports under the collective alias "Glah Ubooki." Kadann learned of his strong connection to the Force at a young age. He always considered himself more of a thinker and philosopher than a man of action; he spent most of his early years pondering ancient prophecies. He wandered the galaxy on a path of meditation and self-discovery, realizing that the dark side provided him with much more than its counterpart. He found he had a special relationship with the dark side; it provided him with secrets and glimpses of the future, the likes of which he had never been privy to before. Kadann developed precognitive abilities which provided him with the many possible paths the future could take; while these revelations did not always come true, the insights served him well. Ubooki eventually went to Imperial Center to undergo training as a Dark Jedi after being discovered by the Prophets of the Dark Side on behalf of the Empire. Supreme Prophet Sometime after completing his training, Kadann encountered Jedgar, another being who had an uncanny ability to make prophecies. Both men had foreseen the encounter, and both knew they could learn much from each other; Jedgar became Kadann's apprentice. He later joined the Church of the Dark Side, which was led by the Prophets of the Dark Side, and eventually was appointed Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side by Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II. In 4 ABY, Kadann predicted that Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II would be defeated by his nemesis Luke Skywalker during the impending Battle of Imperial Center. Their prophecy ultimately came to pass: Palpatine was killed and the Empire began to fall into disarray. Kadann and the Prophets fled Imperial Center and established their headquarters at Space Station Scardia, located in the Null Zone in the Mid Rim. The region was very remote and suffered from heavy radiation, so few beings ventured into the Prophets' territory. Kadann took with him huge amounts of expensive artwork and stolen valuables, turning much of the space station into his own personal museum. Prophecy After spending some time attracting the attention of Imperial warlords and the fledgling New Republic, Kadann made his first major prophecy since leaving Imperial Center: he foretold that the rightful heir to Cosimo II's Empire would find and wear the Glove of Darth Vader, an almost indestructible gauntlet that had supposedly survived the battle on Coruscant. Many Imperial warlords, desperate to gain Kadann's "dark blessing" and become Emperor, scrambled to locate the glove, with little initial success. The newly founded Central Committee of Grand Moffs was hailing Dantius Palpatine, as the rightful heir to the Empire because he was the late Emperor's half brother. While many accepted his claim for the throne and flocked to his banner, others refused to stand by anyone who did not have Kadann's blessing. Thus, they searched for the glove and eventually located it, on Mon Calamari. Dantius' right-hand-man, Grand Moff Bertroff Hissa, arranged to meet with the Prophets at Scardia Station, though Kadann had little respect for the would be Emperor. Palpatine, Bertroff Hissa, and some of their personnel arrived at Scardia Station to meet with the Prophets. Kadann met them in the Chamber of Dark Visions and greeted Dantius, but he was disrespectful toward the Imperial family member, accusing him of murdering Cosimo II's son, Triclops, over whom he had authority while overseeing slave operations in the Spice Mines of Kessel. Dantius denied murdering Triclops, and Hissa explained that Palpatine's son had been secretly banished to a secure facility on the planet Duro. The Grand Moff informed Kadann that the Central Committee deemed Triclops too unstable to rule the Empire, but that Dantius would be a suitable figurehead to whom many would ally themselves, and who could keep the Empire in one piece. Kadann was satisfied with his reasoning, and gave Dantius his dark blessing—as well as another apocryphal prophecy. He told Palpatine that there was a prophecy of a Jedi Prince from the Lost City of the Jedi on Yavin 4, who could challenge and topple he who donned Vader's gauntlet. Personality and traits Kadann Ubooki was an enigma. Although the dark side was strong within him, he did not allow it to control his actions like so many other Dark Jedi did. He could be ruthless, but preferred to have others act for him and would often manipulate events through his pawns and other Force-users. He was being of great influence as was shown with his ability to build up a great following whilst preaching his religion to the spiritually-starved citizens of Imperial Center. Kadann, however, was hungry for power. After getting a taste of it on Coruscant, he and his peers wanted more; they cut all ties to the legitimate Empire and formed their own faction, and Kadann ultimately proclaimed himself Emperor. He loved authority; those who failed him had no opportunity to do so again, and he forced his enemies—such as Hissa and the Grand Moffs—to go down on their knees and pledge allegiance to him. The Prophet was vain and overconfident, always assured of himself and his information. He claimed that the only sight in the galaxy one would never see was Kadann making a mistake. Kadann also had a taste for grandeur, giving the rooms in Space Station Scardia lofty names such as "the Chamber of Dark Visions"; he titled himself "Dreamer of Dark Dreams, Supreme Prophet of the Empire"; and he frequently made non-rhyming four-line prophecies which he heavily publicized. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Prophets of the Dark Side Category:Dark Jedi Category:Philosophers